cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Nolan North
Nolan North (1970 - ) Film Deaths *''Ultimate Avengers 2: Rise of the Black Panther'' (2006; animated) [Hank Pym aka Giant Man]: Killed by an explosion when the Chiturai doomship explodes, he dies while talking to his wife: Janet (Grey DeLisle). His body was later taken back to New York and placed in a coffin. *''Star Trek Into Darkness (2013)'' [Starfleet Admiral]: Is one of many officers stunned by Chris Pine, Simon Pegg, and Benedict Cumberbatch's phasers when they burst into Peter Weller's command bridge on the U.S.S. Vengeance spaceship. They are later killed in either the bomb-planted explosion set by Karl Urban or killed in the ensuing spaceship crash when Benedict starts landing the ship into the Starfleet city. *''Batman: Assault on Arkham'' (2014: animated) [KGBeast]: Gets his head exploded off his body by Amanda Waller (voiced by CCH Pounder) when he chose to walk out, believing it was a buff. *''Batman: The Killing Joke (2016; animated)'' [Mitch]: Shot in the head by a security guard when he tries to shoot Mark Hamill. Television Deaths *''Celebrity Deathmatch: Stand-up Vs. Smack Down'' (2006; animated) [Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson]: Impaled by "Chris Rock's" (voiced by Colt .40 Feinberg) body during a deathmatch. (Played for comic effect.) *''Wolverine and the X-Men: Hindsight part 3'' (2009;animated) [Cyclops aka Scott Sumners]: Although alive in the present, he was killed during a war in the future, a grave with his name on it is shown. His death was later prevented by Foresight Part 3. Video Game Deaths * Team Fortress 2 (2007)' [Blutarch Mann/Redmond Mann/Zephaniah Mann]: Playing ghosts appearing in the Helltower map (A.K.A. plr_hightower_event), Blutarch and Redmond Mann were stabbed to death by their brother, Gray Mann, prior to the events of the map. Similarly, Zephaniah died of multiple illnesses prior to the events of the game, and also reappears as a ghost in the Harvest Event map in 2009 - though it had no voice lines. * ''Halo Wars ''(2009) [Sergeant John Forge]: Incinerated (off-screen) by detonating a nuclear bomb in order to destroy a Forerunner factory. * ''Mafia II (2010) ''[Alberto Clemente]: Shot to death with a Tommy gun by Robert Costanzo, who empties the entire ammo clip into Nolan. * ''SOCOM 4: U.S. Navy SEALs ''(2011) [James Gorman]: Depending on the player's actions, Nolan can either be shot in the chest by Gwendoline Yeo or apprehended. * '''''Assassin's Creed lll (2012) '[''Desmond Miles]: Sacrifices his life to activate a piece of ancient technology and save the world from an impending solar flare. His body is later shown in the next game, ''Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, when scientists recover his body from the temple and dissect it. * '''Spec Ops: The Line ''(2012) '[Captain Martin Walker]: Depending on the player's actions, Nolan can die in at least two of the game's endings; if the player chooses to allow the hallucinatory Bruce Boxleitner to shoot, Nolan will commit suicide by shooting himself in the head; in another ending, if players choose to attack the soldiers sent to rescue him but fail to survive the ensuing firefight, Nolan will collapse and bleed to death with the members of Falcon 1 looking down at him in confusion. In all other endings, Nolan survives the game. *The Last of Us (2013)' [David]: Hacked in the face multiple times by Ashley Johnson with a machete after almost being strangled to death by Nolan. *''Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) '[Oswald Cobblepot, AKA The Penguin]: Shot dead by Mark Hamill as Nolan futilely tries to plead for mercy; however, this only occurrs in a hallucination Kevin Conroy experiences while under the influence of John Noble 's Fear Gas, Nolan surviving the events of the game unharmed. *Mafia III (2016)' [Remy Duvall]: Murdered (off-screen) by Alex Hernandez after Alex ambushes Nolan and a group of KKK members. We later see Nolan's body being burned on a cross. *God of War'' (2018) [Modi]: Stabbed in the neck then kicked down a chasm by Sunny Suljic, after Nolan repeatedly insults Sunny's mother. Category:Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1970 Births Category:Disney Stars Category:Marvel Stars Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by spaceship crash Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Actors who died in JJ Abrams Movies Category:Death scenes by head explosion Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:DC Stars Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Video Game Stars Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Ghost scenes Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Rick and Morty Cast Members Category:Star Trek cast members Category:Batman cast members Category:Transformers Cast Members Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Justice League Cast Members Category:Lord of the Rings Cast Members Category:Call of Duty Cast Members Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cast members Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Cast Members Category:Avengers Cast Members Category:Hulk Cast Members Category:God of War Cast Members Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Star Wars cast members Category:X-Men Cast Members Category:Deaths in the X-Men universe Category:Halo Cast Members Category:Saints Row Cast Members Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Celebrity Deathmatch Cast Members Category:Netflix Stars Category:Indecision death scenes Category:The Game Awards Winners Category:Gears of War cast members Category:Death Race Cast Members Category:The Game Awards Nominees